Let Me Love You
by Halfblood Rusher
Summary: Rewrite! Piper is the new girl, on her first day of school she meets a blonde boy named Jason. Soon she meets all his friends, but there's already trouble for her when she meets her old classmate Drew. Will things get worst or better for Piper? Jasper Leyna Percabeth do not own cover, just edited it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so this is a rewrite of my story "Let me love you" I have a good reason why I haven't written in a long time. I will tell you about it on the author's note below. I will rewrite all my stories because I just didn't like them when I was thinking about it over the time when I haven't been writing. Any way the story will still have a similar plot. I do not own PJO or HoO. **

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining and kids and adults got ready to for work And school.

_In a mansion in New York..._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Piper slammed her hand on the Alarm clock and walked out of her bed. She was still tired from helping her dad moved the stuff in their new mansion last night. Now you might ask what, who is her dad? Tristan McLean of course. Yes THE Tristan McLean the actor mostly known for his role at the movie " King of Sparta" (which piper was embarrassed because the posters were every where) but Piper was not an attention seeker, she was the OPPOSITE of that. That's why she tries not to wear anything outgoing or mention that her father is Tristan McLean. She went down stairs and found that her dada already left for work at his movie shoot. She sighed and went and opened the fridge to see if she can have any breakfast. She found some cereal and milk. Piper quickly ate her breakfast and changed. She got onto her bike a went to school. Even though she was 16 her dad offered her those fancy, expensive cars that she always hated. So instead she decided to stick with her bike.

When she arrived in her school, Manhattan high she went inside to the office to yet her schedule.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Lady at the office said,

"I'm the new student Piper McLean." Piper answered. The lady smiled.

" ok, just let me get your schedule."

"Thank you."

_Mean while somewhere in the school_.

A blonde teenage boy, was running with his Latino best friend and his raven haired cousin from an angry blonde girl, who was also known as his cousin's girlfriend. The blonde kid Jason, looked back to see if they finally lost her. Big mistake. Annabeth Chase was catching up, and fast.

"Hurry!" Jason yelled, his best friend Leo Valdez looked at him with a "no-really?" expression on his face.

"what do you think we're doing dude?" Leo questioned his best friend. His cousin Percy Jackson looked back with a surprised expression on face.

"Huh? She's gone," he stated. Leo and Jason looked back. Sheer actually out ran her?" Leo wondered. Jason knew something was wrong he Percy, Leo, Reyna, and AnnabethPercy have been friends for a long time. He couldn't believe Leo and Percy actually believe they out ran her.

"Not quite, boys" Jason turne. And saw Annabeth. If it wany bad enough they got caught by Annabeth, they're other best friend reyna Fernandez with her too.

"Oh boy we're in deep shit now." Leo said. Reyna smiled at him.

"Got that right repair boy." Reyna said. Reyna was the last one to make friends with them she came from California. The 4 other teens with her now were the ones that help her going through her missing her best friend whstead still in California.

"ok spill it who's idea was it to mess up my laptop and my books? And who put the fable spider on my room!?" Annabeth questioned them.

Percy and Jason pointed at Leo.

"Dude I thought we agree no done tells Annabeth who's idea it was!" Leo complained.

"You better run Leo." Reyna said. Leo took her advice and ran for his life with Annabeth trailing behind him.

The bell rang and Jason, Percy, and Reyna headed to class.

_School Office_

"Here you go?" The lady handed Piper her schedule and gave her another paper. "You're locker number is 256" Piper took the papers and thank the lady. She heard the bell ring and looked at her schedule her first period was Math. knowing that she would get lost she started running looking for the classroom.

But because she was running she bumped into a blonde boy who was with two e people a raven haired boy, and a dark haired girl. They both fell and Piper looks up.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm new here and I was just trying not to be late for class"

the blonde boy chuckled "no problem," he helped her up. he stretched his arm to front of her. "I'm Jason Grace, and you are?"

Piper took his hand. "Piper McLean."

"Piper? Is that really you?" Piper heard a familiar voice say.

* * *

**If you read my terrible version you prob ably already know who that is. And now time for my explanation. The laptop charger broke so I couldn't charge it . For some reason and family computer that we had couldn't let you write stories, I'm not sure about buy dads laptop but I'm pretty sure it eWorld have bee the same results. So I was able to convince my parents to let me pay for my own iPod touch and it work so now I'm doing this on my iPod touch. Unfortunately it has terrible spellcheck and mess-up every time I try to type a certain word so if there typos I apologized in advance. Anyway read review and pls give me some tips so I can make the story better thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Let me know if you want me to put hazel and frank in the story. Also should I put Thalico in the story? Thank you to those who reviewed I do not own the PJO or the HoO series**

* * *

Piper turned the familiar voice came from that dark haired girl. Piper didn't know why but she looked so familiar. She reminded her of her best friend that moved away, the name of her friend was "Reyna?" Piper asked. The dark haired girl nodded. The raven haired boy looked confuse with Jason.

"How do you two know each other?" Jason asked.

"Jason she was my best friend from California." Reyna replied. The raven haired boy looked at Piper. She had some resemblance of that actor from King of Sparta Tristan McLean. Jason looked at Percy.

"Oh yeah! Piper this is my cousin Percy Jackson."

Piper smiled. "Nice to meet you Percy." Piper and Percy shook hands.

"So Piper what's your first subject?" Reyna asked.

"Math," Piper replied. Jason smiled at her.

"Me too, c'mon or we'll be late." Piper and Jason left. Percy and Reyna left to go their class, both hoping that Leo survived.

_Math class. _

Piper and Jason entered the room, and all eyes were on Piper. The teacher looked at them and cleared his throat. "Class," he said "This is our new student, please introduce yourself, Jason please take a seat."

Piper smiled on front of the class " Nice to meet you my name is Piper McLean" her classmates greeted her. The teacher told her to take a seat next to Jason and she did so. One student caught Piper's eye, no it couldn't be- it can't. Jason looked at her.

"Piper I wouldn't look at her if I were you she's-"

"Drew," Piper cut his sentence. Jason gave a surprised expression.

"Um, yeah how did you-"

" she used to go to my old school in California." Piper explained with a bitter tone .

"Sounds like you guys weren't good friends"

"We weren't even aquantances (A/N Sorry I'm bit good at spelling)" Piper replied. The rest if the period was boring, so Piper and Jason started passing notes to each other. Drew was glaring at Piper, but she learned to ignore it. When the bell rang Drew walked over to Piper.

"Why long time no see, Dumpster Queen."

"What do you want Drew?"

" Listen I know we were class mates before but your new here so listen up, Jason is mine hon. Don't ever try to make a move on him. Much less impress him."

Piper saw this as a proper opportunity to give her a come back. "Is that why you're dress like a slut today?" She asks innocently smiled and walked away.

_Lunch _

"What?! You said that to Drew?" Leo said. He was bruised from beating beaten up by Annabeth, but for some unknown reason he still had a lot of energy.

"It wasn't really a big deal,-"

"Piper it's a very big deal, do you know what she can do?" Percy asked.

"Yes and I'm not afraid of her she makes up rumours that don't even sound believable so I wouldn't worry, she can't even figure out 1+1, much less make a believable rumour."

The six continued eating their lunch and talked about something other than Drew. When the day was over Piper said bye to Reyna and her new friends and bike home, on the way she got a text message from her dad telling her that her sister Silena, and her new husband and family were coming over for dinner, Piper never her brother-in-law, but she was told he had a brother that is the same age as her. So she hurried home to help her dad set yup the dinner.

When Piper entered her mansion she was greeted with a voice she wasn't expecting.

"Piper! Dear its so good to see you!" Piper knew that voice anywhere.

"Mom? what are you doing here? I thought you were in Lshotting a movie?" Piper questioned her mother.

"I wanted to surprise you and Silena tonight, plus oil on a day off so why not attended the family dinner?" Her mother Aphoridite answered. After her response door bell rang . Piperestarted to make her way torward the door.

_Outside_

Leo rang the door bell of the human mansion where Silena lived. He hadn't been to his brother's wedding or handy kind of occasion where he could get the chance of meeting his sister-in-law's family, because he was either sick, on a trip, o. At a friend's house, but he did know that Silena's family was filthy rich. Leo looked back at the driveway where he could see his family carrying the food they had brought for the dinner. He was thinking about that new girl Piper we never got to learn her last name. And she never got to learn his, but fit some odd reason she looked like somebody he knew... Silena, Piper they look alike could it be possible that? _Nah it can't be I mean what are the chances that my our new friend can be the sister -in-law you never met? _Leo thought. Just then the door opened and when Leo turned around he mentally slapped himself because the person that was standing in front of him behind the door frame was none other than his new friend. Piper.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please review and if there are any digimon fans out there reading this, I am going to make a digimon fanfic. It's taKari, there will be kenyako, taiora, and mimato as well. I don't know when it will be up but it will be coming I promise. Any wary I would like thank you guys for reading review and have a great day. Peace!**


End file.
